Cuando El Doctor conoce a Heroman
by flayjunior15
Summary: Tras la Guerra del Tiempo, el Doctor viaja solo por el espacio y tiempo, en búsqueda de recuperar su antiguo ser antes de la guerra, en su viaje lo lleva hasta Ciudad Central, donde conocerá a un grupo de variopintos jóvenes y un extraño Robot de nombre Heroman. Decidiendo llevarlos a sus viajes y luchar contra distintos enemigos juntos.


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los derechos de Doctor Who y sus derivados, pertenecen a la BBC. Así como todos los derechos de Heroman, pertenecen a estudios Bones. No se pretende ninguna infracción de Copyright.

… **.**

 **Doctor Who & Heroman Crossover**

 **Cuando El Doctor conoce a Heroman**

 _Por el vórtice del tiempo._

El vórtice del tiempo, aquel túnel que permite viajar en el tiempo y espacio a cualquier sitio, tenía un ocupante viajando en ese mismo instante, a cualquier lugar y punto de la basta creación, al que muchos llaman universo. Hasta hace poco, o eso según dependiendo del punto de vista temporal de cada quien, hubo una gran y enorme y poderosa guerra que pudo haber arrasado toda la existencia, y pudo haber destruido el vórtice del tiempo, y con eso toda la realidad de la creación misma. Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, como quien quiera verlo, aquella había terminado, y aunque esta había devastado especies y civilizaciones por centenas, y había provocado su irremediable extinción. Ahora el universo gozaba de una especie de 'paz' ahora que los dos bandos en conflicto habían desaparecido en aquella guerra, la famosa Guerra del Tiempo. La que enfrento a la poderosa y avanzada raza de los Señores del Tiempo contra la belicosa raza Dalek, que termino en aparente extinción para ambas especies.

Por el vórtice del tiempo, donde usualmente los Señores del tiempo acostumbraron a usarla desde su descubrimiento, solo un ocupante se encontraba viajando a ningún lugar, el ultimo de aquella especie poderosa, considerada como Dioses por el resto de razas más mortales e inferiores, el último de los Señores del tiempo, e quizás irónicamente, aquel quien le puso fin a la guerra.

Dentro del objeto que viajaba por el vórtice, la cual se asemejaba a una antigua cabina de policía azul, de la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra; de mediados de los años 60 del siglo XX del planeta tierra. Donde dentro de aquella enorme cabina había un enorme espacio, que podría abarcar hasta un mini universo dentro de aquella aparente pequeña 'caja' de madera tamaño mediana. Estaba un hombre que tocaba los controles dentro del centro de la habitación, el cual hacia un ruido ensordecedor como la maquina viajaba a su destino, y el hombre solo podía más que suspirar cansado, como solo podía ir de un lado a otro, ahora que no tenía un hogar al cual volver, aunque haya sido más la Tierra su 'hogar' adoptivo desde hace tiempo.

Este hombre era el Doctor, solamente el Doctor, su verdadero nombre aún era desconocido y muy pocos lo conocía, aunque con la destrucción del planeta natal de aquellos, Gallyfrey, quizás el conocimiento de aquel nombre iba a permanecer desaparecido para siempre. El Doctor con su chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros, cabello corto casi calvo, orejas grandes, nariz aguileña, cejas pronunciadas y ojos de color azul pálido. En su novena encarnación, no podía más que seguir apretando controles y palancas, en la consola central de su TARDIS, su nave-máquina del tiempo como esta avanzaba por el vórtice del tiempo, con rumbo desconocido… o puede ser que no.

"A ver, la señal viene por aquí, ¡Sí! Aquí esta." Hablaba el Noveno Doctor como apretaba los controles de su consola, y el enorme tubo cilíndrico en la parte central comenzaba a hacer ruidos como la hidráulica dentro comenzaba a bombear, haciendo su trabajo

"A ver, es una señal que repercute a través del tiempo y el espacio, extrañamente viene de…" El Doctor comenzaba a revisar la pantalla de computador unida a su consola como viraba las coordenadas directo a su destino

"Ciudad Central, ubicada como contigua a la ciudad de los Ángeles en California, Estados Unidos. A mediados del año 2011, siglo XXI. Ohm…extraño, ¿Qué será esa señal? Debería ir a echar un vistazo, después del problema con los Autons en Londres, es mejor estar seguro de que no haya otra jodida plaga de invasión extraterrestre a la tierra, que ya me deben muchas por ayudarlos tantas veces en el pasado." Termino el Noveno Doctor con ácido al final de su oración

El Noveno Doctor comenzó a jalar palancas y apretar botones, como su TARDIS lo llevaba a du destino, rumbo a Ciudad Central, en el siglo XXI. Para el Doctor habían pasado muchos años desde que tuvo un compañero, y hace como una década casi logra llevarse a un nuevo humano consigo, una pena que la chica Rose Tyler hubiera declinado la oferta de acompañarlo durante sus aventuras, luego del enfrentamiento con los Autons y la Conciencia Nestene, pero no podía culparla, ella tenía su propia vida y el la suya, con el hacia adelante, yendo siempre hacia adelante.

" _Quizás tenga una nueva oportunidad en algún otro momento, aunque por el momento no haya ninguna persona entre ese montón de simios, que me interese lo suficiente para que decida invitarlo. Lástima, ya que esa chica Rose me intereso luego de haber luchado contra la Conciencia Nestene."_ Pensó el Noveno Doctor como solo dejo que su TARDIS lo enviara a su destino

… _ **.**_

Seis meses han pasado desde que Joseph Carter Jones, también conocido como 'Joey', y sus amigos, hayan salvado Ciudad Central desde la invasión de los Skrugg, y con la muerte de su líder Gogorr, la citada ciudad, ubicada cerca de Los Ángeles, California, los residentes dentro de la Costa Oeste de los Estados Unidos de América están reanudando lentamente su vida diaria normal, agradecidos de que la crisis ha terminado y que el daño está siendo lentamente reparado, y todos están agradecidos a Heroman por sus hechos heroicos, a pesar de que son conscientes de que Joey haya desempeñado un papel en la salvación del mundo, luego del duro combate que sostuvieron contra los Skrugg en Washington DC.

El país trata poco a poco de reparar sus daños, como con las actividades diarias tratan de seguir su ritmo normal después de dos intentos de invasión Skrugg que terminaron con graves daños a la nación. Poco a poco la vida en Ciudad Central trataba de volver a la normalidad. Durante ese tiempo, Joey, Simon 'Psy' Kaina y Lina Davis continuaron cumpliendo el resto de su año escolar buscando aprobar, en la que han pasado su segundo año en la secundaria y ahora están listos para asistir a su tercer y último año en lo que si pasan ese año escolar, serían elegibles para asistir a la escuela High división del centro de la ciudad, y el trío están agradecidos de que la amenaza Skrugg haya sido vencida por fin y que Heroman sobrevivió a la prueba, y los tres amigos están deseando que llegue el último año en la secundaria.

"¡Pronto nos quedara año y medio y podremos graduarnos!" Exclamaba un alegre Psy junto a sus dos amigos, saliendo de la escuela

"¡Y vamos a lo alto!" Exclamaba una igual Lina alegre

Joey no podía más que estar de su mismo ánimo, tras todas las batallas que han sufrido y que hayan perdido clases, por fin han retomado su ritmo normal y continuado con sus vidas desde el punto donde han tenido que dejarlas, para hacer frente a diversas amenazas. Ahora todo parecía volver a la normalidad como los tres amigos seguían caminando juntos conversando.

"Lo bueno es que ya no hay más Skruggs de que preocuparnos." Hablaba Psy

"No digas eso Psy, según el señor Hughes, aún quedan algunos rezagados por ahí." Hablaba Joey

"Pero son pocos y ya no pueden hacer nada, no les queda ningún poder, no tardara mucho hasta que sean encontrados y se encarguen de ellos."

Joey no podía más que estar de acuerdo, cuando volteo a ver a Lina a su lado con la cabeza baja, no sabía lo que le pasaba, cuando recordó algo.

"Lina…"

"No es nada Joey, solo pensaba en donde podría estar mi hermano Will y que debe estar haciendo." Decía la chica rubia cabizbaja

Joey y Psy no pudieron más que callar ante esto, sabiendo cuanto sufría Lina por la desaparición de su hermano, aun después de la gran batalla contra Gogorr en Washington DC, este había desaparecido otra vez después de haberlo ayudado una vez más, pese a que él ahora tenía forma de Skrugg. Joey le había pedido al agente Hughes, un agente nacional de inteligencia, de poder llamarle cuando pudieran saber el paradero de Will, pero hasta el momento no habían sabido nada de él, desde lo de Washington.

"Lina, algún día encontraremos a Will, solo falta esperar que nos contacten cuando descubran su paradero." Trataba de convencerla Joey

Lina solo pudo más que sonreír como tomo de la mano a Joey, como el chico no pudo más que sonrojarse, pero devolverse la sonrisa de igual forma. Psy no podía estar más que feliz por su amigo, y ya iba a ser uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, cuando ocurrió algo.

Una explosión a los lejos.

Una gran nube de humo comenzó a salir a lo lejos, como se comenzaron a escuchar varios sonidos de ambulancias, bombeos y coches de policías yendo hacia el lugar, así como gritos de personas huyendo.

"¿Qué fue eso de allá? ¡Parece una explosión!" Exclamaba Psy

"¡Vamos a ver! ¡Quizás necesiten ayuda!" Le secundaba Joey como volteo a ver a Lina

"¡Esta vez voy contigo Joey!" Le hablo la hermosa chica rubia como Joey aún dubitativo asintió, sabía que desde hace tiempo que Lina quería estar cerca de su lado, y no tenía ganas de cambiar de opinión

"¡Vamos!" Hablo Joey como los tres amigos de inmediato fueron hasta el lugar

… _ **.**_

En aquel mismo momento, en un parque cercano, abandonado cuando las personas escucharon la explosión cercana y se dispersaron, se estaba materializando algo en aquel mismo momento, con un sonido peculiar a un fuerte chirrido y una ráfaga de viento que dispersaba las hojas, una gran caja azul que parecía ser una cabina de la policía aterrizo en medio del parque.

Abriendo la puerta de la cabina azul, el Doctor en su novena encarnación salía de esta como se ponía a cerciorar en donde estaba.

"Bueno, sin duda parece que estoy en california, según recuerdo algunas veces que estuve aquí, pero, ¿Dónde es que viene esa señal? ¿Acaso…?" Fue cuando el Doctor denoto la gran nube de humo a lo lejos como oía a patrullas y coches de bomberos yendo al lugar

"Bien, es mejor guiarme por el ruido, quizás encuentre algo por allá." Hablo el Doctor como cerrando la puerta de su TARDIS, se encamino al lugar donde se escuchaba la conmoción

… _ **.**_

En la entrada a un centro comercial, los bomberos y policías se resguardaban, mientras los últimos trataban de mantener apartados a los civiles curiosos de lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer, algunos Skrugg sobrevivientes seguían haciendo de las suyas, atacando de vez en cuando a la población civil, y robando lo que necesitaran de cualquier lugar pata subsistir. Este era uno de esos casos.

Un grupo conformado por seis Skrugg disparaban con sus armas de rayos laser a los vehículos oficiales, destruyéndolos y obstruyendo la entrada al centro comercial que era desde donde se resguardaban estas cucarachas gigantes del espacio. Pronto la policía había hecho barricadas rápidamente, como detrás de estas entre la multitud, llegaban el trio de chicos conformado por Joey, Lina y Psy a ver la situación.

"¡Maldición! ¡Son los Skruggs! ¡Han vuelto!" Exclamaba Psy

"Deben ser rezagados, ya no les queda nada después de la batalla hace meses, quizás estén desesperados." Decía Joey seriamente

"No importa, creo que es el momento de presentarles a Heroman de nuevo Joey." Le hablo Psy volteando a su lado

Joey asintió como los tres fueron a un lugar apartado del público para poder liberar a Heroman. Mientras ocurría esto, el Doctor había llegado a la escena y había estado observando desde la multitud detrás de las barricadas, lo que estaba pasando. Decidió preguntarle a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo, se dirigió a un hombre mayor.

"Disculpe, ¿podría decirme que está sucediendo? ¿Qué esta toda esta conmoción?" Pregunto el Doctor tratando de sonar cordial, aunque por su aspecto y tono grave no podría considerársele así

"¿No lo sabe?" Le interrogaba el hombre mayor, algo viejo ya, pero denotándose enérgico al hablar, "¡Son los Skruggs! ¡Esos extraterrestres de nuevo nos están atacando! ¡Dios nos libre! ¿¡Hasta cuando lo harán!? ¡Ya hemos sufrido mucho por ellos!"

"¿Los Skrugg?" Preguntaba el Doctor

"¿ _Los Skrugg no son esas cucarachas alienígenas? ¿Las que andan devorando la energía de los mundos para su beneficio? Recuerdo haber tenido unos cuantos encuentros con ellos en el pasado, pero ellos deberían estar muy lejos de la tierra, en lo profundo del espacio. Tal parece que, debido a la Guerra del Tiempo, me hizo estar demasiado ocupado que no denote esto. Me he perdido de mucho aquí."_ Así pensó el Doctor aun con su estado de ánimo sombrío por pensar demasiado en la Guerra del tiempo

"¡Así es! ¡No es la primera vez que esos insectos nos atacan! ¡Solo espero que Heroman y su joven ayudante, vengan y les dé una paliza como antes!"

"Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿quién es Heroman? ¿De quién me está hablando?"

"Hombre, ¿en dónde has estado viviendo? ¿debajo de una roca? ¡Heroman es nuestro héroe! ¡De aquí de ciudad central! ¡Él nos ha salvado antes de los ataques de los Skrugg! ¡Gracias a él, la tierra puede existir otro día!" Hablo el hombre mayor con voz ansiosa pese a su edad

"Ya veo, gracias por la información." Respondió el Doctor con tono cortante como se retiro

Había muchas cosas que el parecía desconocer, ya que hace tiempo que no estaba en la tierra, de lo que se había enterado, debía de ponerse al día rápidamente, pero eso sería para después, ahora tenía otros asuntos que atender como lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Decidiendo tomar acción, el Doctor decidió salir de la multitud para encontrar una manera de aventurarse dentro del centro comercial, sin que nadie lo note y pasando el cerco policial.

Mientras tanto a un par de calles, el grupo de chicos conformado por Joey, Psy y Lina dentro de un callejón despejado, se preparaban para entrar con ayuda de Heroman. Como Joey coloco el muñeco de Heroman en el suelo, se aventuró a despertarlo. Con una bola blanca la cual despidió una energía de las manos de Joey, y adhiriéndose a su brazo derecho como si fuese una especie de control remoto.

"¡Heroman, Despierta!" Grito Joey como pulso con fuerza el enorme circulo de vidrio en el brazo que era aquel extraño dispositivo blanco, el cual despidió una potente luz cegadora con rayos parecidos a relámpagos, como estos engullían al muñeco blanco pequeño y lo hacían crecer de tamaño desproporcionado

Heroman volvía a saludar a Joey y compañía con su siempre expresión seria e 'indiferente' aunque Joey sabía que no era así.

"Es bueno volver a verte Heroman," decía Joey como tocaba al enorme robot de más de dos metros, con una expresión afectuosa como pasaba a mirarlo con determinación, "¿estás listo? Los Skrugg han vuelto y no podemos permitirnos que dañen a más gente, vamos."

Heroman solo hizo caso a Joey como siempre, como junto a Lina y Psy en su patineta especial, se movilizaron hacia el centro comercial para ayudar.

… _ **.**_

Dentro del centro comercial, los Skrugg estaban robando unos utensilios que necesitaban para su supervivencia, desde alimento orgánico, a electrodomésticos, y todo lo necesario para sus propósitos. Fue cuando en esas que una voz los llamo e hizo voltear.

"¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Cucarachas fétidas!" Les hablo la voz grave con acento del norte de Inglaterra

Los Skrugg levantaron sus armas de pistolas laser directo al intruso, el cual era el Doctor, quien, sonriendo de forma sarcástica, se aventuraba con sus manos detrás de su espalda, mientras parecía dar pequeños altos de júbilo, como si no tuviera miedo de que monstruos del espacio, a semejantes a insectos gigantes le estuvieran apuntando con armas láser; algo que no se veía todos los días en la tierra.

"Quien iba a pensarlo, los Skrugg aquí. Se de ustedes chicos, y me sorprende que no sean la primera vez que muestren su rostro por aquí, según he escuchado, han estado causando bastante alboroto desde hace un tiempo."

"¿Quién eres tú humano? ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?" Le pregunto uno de los Skrugg que parecía ser el líder de aquel pequeño grupo con su pistola laser

"¿Yo? Oh, solo soy alguien que pasaba por aquí y decidió echar un vistazo." Respondió de forma socarrona el Doctor como se ponía a escanear toda el área circundante como si analizara la situación

"Elimina mejor a ese mono involucionado, no tenemos tiempos para esto, debemos apurarnos." Le secundo uno de los Skrugg al líder quien parecía considerar esto como le apuntaba al Doctor

"¿Tienen priesa acaso? ¿O es que acaso están esperando que no venga alguien? ¿Alguien como Heroman?"

Lo dicho por el Doctor solo provoco que muchos de los extraterrestres, se turbaran como algunos mostraban señales de temblar. El Doctor solo no podía más que preguntarse quién era este Heroman, para provocarles una reacción de este tipo. El Doctor decidió cambiar de táctica como preparaba su destornillador sónico detrás de él.

Fue en aquel mismo momento cuando Heroman y Joey, hicieron su entrada. Una de las paredes del centro comercial se vino abajo derrumbándose como a través del humo de esta, se podían ver las figuras tanto del enorme Heroman como del pequeño Joey a su lado.

"¡Es el! ¡Es Heroman! ¡Ataquen!" Grito el líder de los Skrugg mientras comenzaba a abrir fuego sobre ellos

" _Vaya, hablando de puntualidad."_ Pensó el Doctor como se fue a resguardo mientras decidía observar la situación y ver que podía hacer

" _Vamos a ver, que tal es ese Heroman entonces."_ Pensó el Doctor como solo vislumbraba todo con ojos de halcón, resguardo detrás de una columna, pero aguardando el momento de entrar a la acción

"¡Heroman, Vamos!" Grito Joey como usando los poderes transferidos de Heroman por el control en su brazo derecho, se movía a una velocidad igual a la del sonido, pudiendo esquivar los disparos para sorpresa del Doctor quien veía esto

Heroman solo rugía como cogiendo un gran trozo de concreto se resguardaba de los disparos laser detrás de este, para después arrojárselo a un par de Skrugg quienes fueron lanzados con fuerza contra la pared. Rápidamente después, Heroman corrió hacia otro Skrugg, resistiendo los disparos laser gracias a su capa gruesa de blindaje, como al llegar al Skrugg, Heroman lo cogió con una mano, y usándolo de escudo contra los disparos de sus compañeros, quienes pararon para recargar, Heroman lo estamparía contra el suelo, reventándolo, dejando solo su caparazón quien colapso sobre su cuerpo, destruyendo el cuerpo del usuario, dejando regada solo su sangre verde no más.

Rápidamente los Skrugg intentaron contratacar, pero sus armas laser fueron repelidos por Joey, quien aprovecho y desarmo con patadas a los tres Skrugg aun restantes con patadas con su velocidad, como Heroman fue a terminar el trabajo.

" _Valiente trabajo en equipo, el tal Heroman es el experto cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras ese chico es quien usa su velocidad para ayudar a desarmar a sus agresores. ¿Quién será?"_ Se preguntó el Doctor visiblemente interesado en esto

Heroman rápidamente corrió hasta los tres Skrugg, pero el líder de estos rápidamente salto fuera del camino de la enorme mole blanca, como Heroman se estrelló contra los otros dos Skrugg, estampando sus antebrazos en ellos y empujándolos contra la pared, la cual con fuerza demolió junto con los Skrugg, matándolos y dejando solo sus corazas vacías en el proceso. Ya van tres y quedan otros tres.

"¡Heroman, cuidado!" Grito Joey como vio a los otros dos Skrugg a quien Heroman había estrellado contra la pared con un pedazo de concreto anteriormente, levantarse y disparando contra el

Heroman se protegió contra los disparos con su gruesa piel metálica, como decidió usar una táctica diferente. Heroman decide usar su ataque de imán, para que todo metal como las armas de los Skrugg fuesen atraídos hacia él, y así sucedió, como la mayoría de metal como la pistola laser fueron atraídas hacia el enorme robot blanco, quien centellaba chispas y relámpagos de electricidad, fue ahí que Heroman decide usar zarcillos eléctricos para aprisionar a los dos Skrugg, como en ese estado Heroman aprovecho para correr hacia ellos y darles fin.

"¡Heroman Ataca!" Fue la orden de Joey como Heroman aprovecho como sus puños se llenaban de energía eléctrica y lanzando ambos puños hacia los dos Skrugg

El efecto fue el esperado, como el devastador ataque pulverizo a los dos Skrugg y los hizo polvo, mandando a volar lo que quedaba de ellos, sus corazas, a varios metros por los aires, acabando esa lucha aparentemente. Pero aún quedaba uno. El líder.

Fue n eso que el líder Skrugg que había eludido a Heroman y escondido detrás de una columna, salió de su escondite y portando un cañón de gran alcance encima de su hombro derecho, el cual convierte el aire en una gran explosión de energía color roja. La cual apunto hacia Joey y hubiera acertado, de no ser por la intervención del Doctor.

"¡Cuidado!" Grito el Doctor saliendo de su escondite, sorprendiendo a Joey, pero dándose cuenta tarde del ataque del Skrugg

Afortunadamente, Heroman si se dio cuenta y se gran salto, logro llegar hasta Joey y protegerlo con su cuerpo, cruzando sus brazos y resistiendo el ataque, neutralizándolo. El líder Skrugg gruño en voz baja, pero antes de hacer algo, oyó un zumbido que hizo temblar su cañón, el cual segundos después se desarmo cayendo al piso en varias partes, deshecho.

El Skrugg restante volteo a ver hacia la dirección del sonido, encontrándose con nadie menos que la misma persona con quien había declarado, antes de la aparición de Heroman. El cual parecía apuntarlo con algo, que fue lo que debió de desbaratar su cañón.

"¡Tu!" Gruño el Skrugg airado por esto

"Lo siento, pero ya no podía permitir que siguieras haciendo lo que te plazca, puede que no me haya aparecido por aquí desde hace tiempo, pero he protegido este planeta desde antes que ustedes llegaran, y no permitiré que sigan haciendo lo que les plazca a ustedes, maldita plaga." Hablo el Doctor con tono malicioso mientras apuntaba al Skrugg con nada menos que su destornillador sónico

El Skrugg no entendiendo nada de lo que le decía, pero no importándole, arremetió contra el Doctor; Joey intento hacer algo y darle una orden a Heroman, pero antes de que pudiera lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

El vio como aquel sujeto extraño de chaqueta negra de cuero, cabello corto y orejas grandes, repelió al Skrugg con éxito, al esquivar el ataque del brazo derecho del Skrugg que había lanzado para golpearlo, y atrapando el brazo del enorme insecto con sus propios brazos, y en un estilo similar a las artes marciales, el Doctor hizo levantar al Skrugg del suelo, y lanzándolo por los aires, estrellándolo contra una pared de concreto, la cual se hizo añicos como el Skrugg quedo boca arriba por la acción, que dejo atónito a Joey.

"¿Q-quien eres tú?" Pregunto el Skrugg entre confundido y sorprendido por esto

El Doctor solo camino hasta él y apunto con su destornillador sónico a la enorme cucaracha, como le respondió en tono frio.

"Como dije soy alguien que, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo vengo protegiendo este mundo de seres como ustedes. Ustedes que son una plaga que vagan por el universo, consumiendo la vida de planetas y desapareciendo civilizaciones con sus habitantes. Hace poco combatí a una especie más poderosa, aunque similar a la suya, que casi devasta la creación, y ahora que no están, no permitiré que los que queden, aprovechen para seguir sus pasos. Ustedes Skrugg, su único destino sino cambian su conducta, será el de la extinción, igual que le ocurrió a los Daleks." Hablo el Doctor en un tono frio con borde malicioso mientras observaba al insecto con ojos duros como piedra

"¿L-los Daleks? ¿Tu peleaste contra ellos? Pero, eso quiere decir…la Guerra del Tiempo…era verdad…entonces, tu eres…" El líder Skrugg tenía sus ojos abiertos ante la revelación, pero no alcanzaría a decir nada mas como el Doctor decidió dejar de hablar

El Doctor encendió su destornillador sónico, el cual hizo vibrar la armadura en forma de coraza que llevaba el Skrugg, el cual, aunque servía como protector del cuerpo del insecto gigante, pero esta tenía una debilidad, no era perfecta y los anteriores combates contra Heroman daban prueba de ello, ya que cuanto ocurrieran heridas mortales, la armadura colapsa sobre sí misma, cerrando y destruyendo el cuerpo de su usuario dentro. Esto fue lo que ocurrió con el ultimo Skrugg como la armadura vibro ante el fuerte ataque sónico del destornillador, como la coraza se cerró sobre sí misma, eliminando al ultimo Skrugg por fin.

"Bueno, supongo que eso termina todo." Decía el Doctor como se volteaba a ver interesado en aquellos que aun seguían observándolo

"¿Q-quien es usted?" Pregunto Joey entre sorprendido y algo cauteloso por lo que había visto y oído

"¿Yo? Solo soy alguien que pasaba por aquí y quiso observar con curiosidad el sitio. Felicitaciones por haberlos derrotado, esos Skrugg son una especie que no aprende la lección que, pese a su gran tecnología, no son muy inteligentes en rendirse, aunque tampoco es que tan inteligentes que digamos."

"Pero…usted… ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Acaso ya los conoce?" Pregunto Joey algo más interesado

"¿Qué si los conozco? He combatido contra ellos en el espacio profundo en varias oportunidades, no son tan peligrosos como los Daleks, Sontaran, Cybermen, y demás razas peligrosas que he luchado por el universo. Pero siguen siendo un dolor en el culo puedo decir."

Las palabras dichas de forma desinteresada por el Doctor hacían fruncir el ceño a Joey de la confusión. Fue cuando vio que él le apuntaba a Heroman con aquel extraño objeto que había apuntado al anterior Skrugg que el derroto, que se tensó de inmediato. El Doctor vio esto y lee tranquilizo hablándole.

"No debes preocuparte por esto, es un destornillador sónico, no es un arma en si sino una herramienta que me sirve para muchas cosas, una de ellas es hacer una inspección y lecturas de energía. Interesante este gigante mostro lecturas altas de electricidad exudando su cuerpo al momento de luchar según pude comprobar, pero ahora debe de estar en reposo, porque su nivel energético está bajo. Interesante, y veo que la misma firma de energía eléctrica proviene de ti también, específicamente de tu brazo izquierdo, ¿debe ser donde lo controlas con ese control remoto en tu brazo, ¿no? Porque según puedo apreciar, este gigante parece un extraño robot, pero de tecnología avanzada. Muy extraño y más que este en tu posesión."

Entre más parecía divagar el Doctor, mas parecía asustar a Joey quien se ponía tenso y nervioso por las cosas que el Doctor decía acerca de él y Heroman, como continuaba su exploración. Fue cuando unas voces comenzaron a oírse que Joey se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigos Psy y Lina venir por él, quienes habían esperado a que la batalla terminara, resguardándose.

"¡Joey! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? ¡La policía viene en camino junto a algunos camiones militares! ¡Debemos…ouh! ¿Quién es el?" Psy señalo al Doctor quien seguía en su inspección de Heroman como este se dio la vuelta también

"Tu amigo tiene razón, debemos marcharnos de aquí. En el camino me contaras más cosas. Vamos." Le convido el Doctor como salió del centro comercial sin decir nada mas

Extrañamente y estando aun confundido e interesado por la presencia de aquel extraño sujeto Joey decidió hacerle caso y seguirlo, seguidos de Heroman y de unos igualmente confusos Psy y Lina. Por el trayecto coches de policía y camiones militares podrían verse en dirección al centro comercial, como el grupo iba por otro camino opuesto, sin llamar mucho la atención, ya que la mayor parte de la gente estaban de curioso a las fueras del centro comercial o se habían ido a ponerse a resguardo.

El Doctor avanzaba por el camino a paso rápido, seguidos de Joey, Heroman, Psy y Lina, quienes estos trataban d seguirle el paso al Doctor, como Joey iba comentando lo que había ocurrido en el centro comercial, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

"¿Dices que el arrojo a un Skrugg y lo derroto con un extraño objeto vibrante sónico? ¿Y que no parece ser alguien de este mundo?" Le preguntaba sorprendido Psy

"Si, fue porque me salvo de ser atacado por un ataque de Skrugg que no creo sea alguien malo, aunque me entra curiosidad saber quién es, por todas las cosas que dijo." Decía Joey

"Podría ser peligroso." Recapacitaba Lina

"Si, pero para eso tenemos a Heroman, además no está de más averiguar." Le convido Psy

El grupo de chicos junto a Heroman continuaron avanzando, siguiendo al extraño sujeto hasta llegar al parque cercano del centro de la ciudad, donde pudieron observar una extraña cabina azul, que parecía ser una de policía según podía leerse en los nombres del letrero en negro en la parte superior de la enorme caja.

"¿Police Box? ¿Qué hace una aquí?" Pregunto Psy extrañado como el Doctor se detuvo a unos pocos metros de su TARDIS y se volteo a los chicos

"Bueno, ya llegamos hasta aquí, antes de irme, y quisiera que pudieras contarme más de las cosas que te pedí. ¿Quién eres tú, y de donde salió este extraño robot?" Le pidió el Doctor como señalaba a Heroman detrás de los chicos

"Oye, espera un segundo, ni siquiera sabemos quién eres tú o lo que eres. Merecemos eso al menos, antes de que nos pidas algo sin saber quién eres." Le señaló precavido Psy

"Estos simios, haciéndome difícil las cosas siempre," Susurraba el Doctor por lo bajo, aunque eso alcanzo a oírse para el grupo, "¿quieren saberlo realmente? Pues pueden buscar información sobre mi si quieren, aunque dudo que encuentren demasiado en la web. Mi nombre es el Doctor."

"¿Doctor? ¿Doctor _quién?"_ Pregunto Lina confundida

"Solamente el Doctor, búsquenlo así si desean, no tengo ningún otro nombre, ya no." Respondió en tono cortante el Doctor como solo se dedicó a cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño

"Y bueno, ¿no tendrán algo que decirme?" Pregunto el impaciente

El grupo de chicos solamente estaba debatiendo ya que no sabían que decirle a este completo extraño, que, aunque había ayudado antes, no sabían si podían confiar. El Doctor solo suspiro como les hablo.

"Bien en ese caso, díganme sus nombres y cómo fue que empezó todo de forma general, no tienen que contarme las historias de sus vidas, ni ser tan explícitos, solo lo general, ¿Cuándo y dónde fue que atacaron los Skrugg aquí?"

El grupo de chicos, algo mas animado, comenzó a responderle, como el Doctor tomaba nota de todo. Le hablaron a el de cuando los Skrugg vinieron anteriormente a la tierra atraídos por una señal de un mensaje de telecomunicación enviada al espacio, le hablaron de como nació Heroman a partir de un rayo que cayó del cielo, como fueron la invasión provocada por los Skrugg, las enormes bolas d metal enviadas a distintas partes del país en dirección a Washington. La lucha contra Gogorr, líder de los Skrugg y su posterior derrota; la aparente calma después de eso, la lucha contra el Dr Minami y su máquina después, la persecución de parte del gobierno, la siguiente lucha contra los Skrugg que culminaría en otra gran batalla en Washington contra su líder Gogorr una vez más, y su definitiva derrota esta vez.

El Doctor lucia muy interesado en esto, pese a estar de cruzado de brazos todo el tiempo, aunque su expresión atenta, denotaba cuan interesado estaba en el relato. Al terminar los chicos el relato, el Doctor solo pudo suspirar.

"Eso es una historia bastante larga…pero muy interesantes chicos. Lamento no haber estado en esas ocasiones para ayudar al planeta, pero he tenido mis propios asuntos que atender. Igualmente, deberé echarle un ojo a lo que ustedes dicen para cerciorarme que nada ha sido dejado de lado."

"Esas cosas ya pasaron, ahora quedan pocos Skrugg y nadie nos molesta más." Hablo Psy

"Pero según tengo entendido, casi todo el mundo vio el rostro de tu amigo por televisión, cuando lucho junto a Heroman en Washington, ¿no es así?" Pregunto el extraño hombre de chaqueta negra

"Pues sí, pero gracias a contactos dentro del gobierno, han sido capaces de proteger la identidad de Joey, removiendo o censurando las imágenes directas a su rostro en archivos de videos, así como que las únicas personas que reconocieron a Joey, han sabido guardar el secreto y mentir por él. Por lo que pocas personas saben de eso." Respondió Psy

"Ya veo. Bien es todo, me tengo que ir." El Doctor ya volteaba para irse hacia la cabina azul

"Pero espera, ¡No nos has dicho nada de ti! ¡No es justo!" Le increpo Psy

El Doctor solo paso a mirarlo hostilmente como le respondió, "Ya dije todo lo que necesitaban saber de mí, igual no creo que sea la última vez que nos encontremos, solo iré a revisar la información que me han dado, y más que probable, es que los vuelva a ver más tarde que temprano… ¿o será más temprano que tarde? ¡Cómo sea!" Hablo el Noveno Doctor como entro dentro de la TARDIS y cerró la puerta

"Pues bueno, ¿Qué le pasa? Además, ¿Cómo es que entra dentro de esa pequeña cabina…?" Pero Psy no pudo continuar como al igual que los demás, observaron lo que sucedió después sorprendidos

La misteriosa cabina azul comenzó a emitir un sonido parecido a un zumbido seco como a hacer correr une ventisca de aire, arrastrando hojas al viento y demás, como comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, hasta hacerlo por completo.

El grupo conformado por los chicos solo no pudo más que tener su boca abierta por la sorpresa y estupefacción, como vieron lo que acababa de suceder.

"L-la cabina…desapareció… ¿pues quién diablos era el de todos modos?" Pregunto Psy a nadie en específico, ya que era difícil dar una respuesta

El grupo de chicos no sabían que, en ese momento, habían estado siendo observados por alguien. La persona observando desde un coche negro, vestido todo de traje negro y corbata, con lentes de sol negros, agarro un teléfono celular y marco a un número.

"Comuníquenme con la NIA, necesito hablar con el agente Hughes."

… _ **.**_

Dado que la aparente paz se está reproduciendo en ese momento, una nueva crisis se avecina en el horizonte, ahora cuando el agente Axel Hughes está teniendo una reunión de emergencia en la NIA (Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia), que discute con otros oficiales militares de alto rango sobre el escape del Dr. Minami y sus compinches. Y que temía que ellos podrían apuntar a Joey en caso de que el científico loco se enterara de que Heroman y Joey salvaron al mundo y que podrían beneficiarse de atacar a Joey ahora mismo mientras que él está "en descanso". Hughes se da cuenta de que los amigos de Joey y sus seres queridos están en riesgo debido a que Minami podría aprender de sus identidades.

Por lo que, a pesar de todo el trabajo y papeleo, como hacerse cargo de los Skrugg que aún quedan rezagados por ahí, debían de atender este problema. No fue hasta cuando uno de sus agentes, Elmer Howard, le comenta de las ultimas noticias es que él se preocupa de veras.

"¿Un ataque de Skrugg rezagados en Ciudad Central? ¿En un centro comercial, y que Heroman se hizo cargo de ellos?" Pregunto Hughes al enterarse de esto

"Así es, encontramos los cascarones de lo que quedaron de los Skrugg después de la batalla contra Heroman, según pudimos comprobar en algunas cámaras, pero hay más. Nuestros agentes asignados para vigilar y cuidar de Joey las 24 horas del día, han descubierto algo alarmante." Hablaba Elmer con voz critica

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Hughes sin titubear

Al agente Hughes les pasaron los informes junto a fotografías mostradas del informe, y una expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción no podían más que aparecer en su cara, a medida que leía y observaba las imágenes.

"Howard, contacta inmediatamente a UNIT, necesitaremos juntar información de ellos y de asistencia en esto."

"¿UNIT? ¿No es acaso?"

" _UNified Intelligence Taskforce_ , que significa Fuerza de inteligencia unificada. Los que se encargan de combatir contra las fuerzas paranormales y alienígenas. Nos han ayudado en el pasado, dándonos información y asistencia, creo que los necesitaremos de nuevo para esta ocasión."

"Entendido." Hablo Howard como salió de la oficina de Hughes

El susodicho agente solo se sentó en su asiento, y comenzó a pensar en los efectos que podrían causar, lo que estaba escrito en estos informes e imágenes. Solo esperaba que no fuese para peor.

… _ **.**_

Mientras que el mundo está tomando el sol en la recién encontrada paz que tienen después de la caída de las fuerzas Skrugg, la escena cambia a lo que parecía ser una fortaleza situada en el Polo Sur, donde estaba nevando en gran medida, y a pesar de estar situado allí, parecía que nadie se ha dado cuenta, ya que estaba parcialmente oculto detrás de una enorme montaña mezclada con hielo, y haciendo zooms dentro de la escena en el interior, donde se puede ver que había gente ahí.

"Ha llegado la hora, hemos estado congelándonos en este glaciar por seis meses, y no podemos aguardar para poner en practica nuestro plan ahora mismo." Hablaba una figura en las sombras que, tras darse a la luz, se vislumbró como el Dr. Minami

"¿Está seguro de esto jefe? Aun parece demasiado pronto." Hablaba su ayudante Stallion a su lado

"No hay más tiempo que esperar, además esto puede ser tomado como una prueba para medir la fuerza de ese maldito Heroman, después de su batalla en Washington contra los Skrugg. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí de todas formas, a pesar de una base vieja abandonada del gobierno estadounidense." Hablaba el Dr. Minami con su típica locura y tocándose su bigote en pose villana clásica

"¿Empezamos entonces ahora?" Hablaba la secretaria Verónica como alistaba todo por medio de una tableta electrónica

"Por supuesto." Hablo Minami como solo pudo contemplar extasiado la imagen de un objeto oculto en las sombras de gran altura, de muchos metros de alto

" _Esto es mucho mejor que mi antiguo MR-1. Pronto, muy pronto Heroman y ese mocoso, aprenderán a no haberse metido con el ingenio del DR. Minami."_ Pensó así el científico loco complacido

… _ **.**_

El Doctor solo se dedicó a cumplir lo que decía, como decidió dedicarse a investigar por su cuenta toda la información que le habían suministrado Joey y sus amigos, como se dedicó a viajar por el tiempo y ver estos acontecimientos con sus propios ojos. Cuidándose de no ser visto o que su presencia no afectase estos hechos, ya que, si bien muchas veces los acontecimientos que no fuesen puntos fijos, podrían cambiarse, era preferible no hacerlo en este caso, ya que el Doctor no quería cambiar ningún evento importante de esta historia, y causar una paradoja de tiempo, la cual sería difícil de cerrar, más aún con la extinción de los Señores del Tiempo.

El Doctor se dedicó a observar la historia desarrollarse ante sus ojos desde la primera invasión Skrugg a la tierra, como fue que atacaron Ciudad Central primero, como demolieron toda fuerza militar a su paso, y cómo fue que empezaron su primera batalla contra Heroman, Joey y sus amigos. Como fue los Skrugg de su nave atracada en el sector industrial, sacaron unas esferas cilíndricas de metal resistente, que el Doctor podía identificar con un tipo de metal poderoso en el universo. Como fue la batalla que libraron Heroman dentro de la nave de los Skrugg, la batalla contra el líder Gogorr, y su posterior derrota y desintegración de la nave. El vio todo eso desde lejos y camuflando su presencia con su poderosa tecnología, aunque a veces quiso intervenir, se abstuvo de hacerlo, por conocer la historia futura de esto, y no quería agrandar el problema de esto con su intervención. Logro escapar de la nave alíen desintegrándose gracias al haber aparcado su TARDIS cercana.

Volvió al viajar en el tiempo tres meses después de esos hechos, siendo testigo nuevamente de los acontecimientos de la persecución policial contra Joey y Heroman, y la lucha contra el Dr. Minami y su MR-1. Sobra decir, que al Doctor no le agrado para nada ese Dr. Minami, su locura, ego inflado y demás muestras de psicopatía; este les recordaba a muchos tipos de científicos locos contra quienes habría enfrentado en el pasado, orgullosos de sus creaciones sin saber que estas podrían volteársele en cualquier momento. Tipos como el Dr. Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll, y…Davros: el creador de los Daleks. No resta decir que cuando vio a Heroman derrotar a su MR-1 y a Minami, el Doctor no pudo más que sentir felicidad y satisfacción por eso.

Semanas después vería mas hechos, como el regreso del chico llamado Will, hermano de la chica que conoció el de nombre Lina, convertido en un Skrugg completo, las extrañas desapariciones de personas, ocasionadas por Skrugg y sus máquinas parecidas a animales, unas cuerdas o plantas con vida, hechas por estúpidos científicos del gobierno en una isla abandonada. Y finalmente la lucha final contra los Skrugg y el regreso de su líder Gogorr, en Washington DC. Una gran batalla que arraso casi toda la ciudad por lo que pudo ver. El Doctor había trato de asegurarse en todas de no intervenir y que su presencia no se denotase, pero en muchas oportunidades el no pudo dejar pasar algunas oportunidades cuando vio que las posibilidades de ganar de Joey y sus amigos eran escasas.

El ayudo al profesor Denton a identificar las rutas de los desaparecidos de los Skrugg, enviándole señales psíquicas e imágenes a sus equipos electrónicos, y dejando pistas sin darse cuenta el. Ayudo muchas veces de defensa para Joey y sus amigos, enviándole escudos psíquicos con tecnología a ellos, cuando estaban a punto de ser atacados y morir, también uso su destornillador sónico para ampliar las energías eléctricas de la represa donde Heroman lucho contra el MR-1 de Minami, y aumentarle de poder. Ayudo a Will en la batalla de Washington, salvándole la vida y alejándole lejos de la inmensidad del gran monstruo que era ahora Gogorr, y curo sus heridas mientras Heroman y Joey vencían a Gogorr y salvaban el mundo.

Si, muchas acciones que no serían vistas o recordadas, pero al Doctor nunca le importo sobresalir. Ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando decidió antes hacer una parada en el tiempo actual y visitar a Joey y sus amigos una vez más, necesitaba respuestas a varias preguntas, como el propio nacimiento de Heroman y cómo fue que nació de aquel rayo que cayó del cielo a su casa, que fue algo que desconcertó al Doctor, y del cual tenía decena de preguntas sin respuesta y teorías sin completar, por lo que necesitaba ver a Heroman y Joey una vez más para estar seguro. Además, algo le decía que, de hacerlo, sería lo correcto en ese momento.

Junto su TARDIS, emprendió marcha nuevamente a Ciudad Central en el 'tiempo presente'.

… _ **.**_

En Ciudad Central, habían pasado días desde al ataque Skrugg al centro comercial y el primer encuentro con el Doctor, pero para las vidas de Joey y sus amigos, todo parecieras volver a la normalidad, o eso es lo que se pensaba debido a todo el ambiente tranquilos de los últimos tiempos. En la oficina del Dr. Denton en cambio, el grupo de Joey y sus amigos, Psy y Lina, solo podían más que hablar de aquellos acontecimientos de hace días con el adulto.

"Entonces, lo que ustedes me han dicho acerca de este…Doctor, es que piensan que no es de este mundo, después de haber visto y oído en su presencia." Les preguntaba Denton como buscaba a en su computador portátil información

"Así es, no sabemos quien o que es, más allá de su nombre, que no sabemos si es un nombre en absoluto, ¿en serio quien se hace llama a sí mismo un 'Doctor' sin nombre? ¿Doctor _quién?"_ Hablaba Psy

"¿Quizás sea un alias? ¿Algo para ocultar su verdadero nombre?" Preguntaba Lina

"Y el acento de su voz parecía venir del Reino Unido, se me hacia así." Decía Psy recordando ese hecho que olvidaron pasar por alto

"Pues, basándome en lo que me han dicho ustedes hace días, he estado investigando por mi cuenta esto para descubrir la información que me han suministrado, y bueno…las cosas que encontré son interesantes para decir lo menos." Decía el Dr. Denton como los chicos se movilizaron para ver que había en su computadora a una señal de el

Muchas imágenes basadas en rumores, cuentos y leyendas urbanas, la mayor parte de estas venían del Reino Unido según podía leerse en su mayoría, venida de un sitio, una web online llamada _.uk_ o _¿Quién es el Doctor Who?_ Una página que alguna vez había pertenecido a un sujeto llamado Clive Finch. Aquí mencionaban muchos misterios acerca de un sujeto llamado El Doctor, toda la página estaba dedicada a su nombre de hecho.

Una fotografía del mismo Doctor que ellos habían conocido, circulaba dentro de la página en pantalla azul y pidiendo que quien lo viese, lo contactase. Estas imágenes, en su mayoría fotos, databan de muchos, tal vez, cientos de años atrás. Algunas de la época del hundimiento del Titanic, días antes de hundirse, viendo al Doctor habiéndose tomado una foto con ropa distinta en Southampton justo antes del viaje del trasatlántico Titanic en abril de 1912. En Dallas, el día 22 de noviembre de 1963, día del asesinato del presidente Jon F. Kennedy, apareció justo cerca del sitio donde el presidente Kennedy seria asesinado, en medio de una multitud. Y en Indonesia, en una imagen dibujada a mano, que se asemejaba al Doctor y una cabina azul, en el día de la erupción de Krakatoa en agosto de 1883.

Todos estos hechos, fotografías, e imágenes al azar de distintos periodos del tiempo, haciendo referencia a un sujeto de nombre de, el Doctor, a veces con distintas caras y apariencias, muchas veces inmiscuidos en los grandes eventos que han dado forja a la historia humana universal. Era algo simplemente increíble, que muchos que quienes observaban no podían crearlo, y no podían evitar preguntarse, ¿Quién o qué era el Doctor?

… _ **.**_

Más tarde, cuando ya estaba haciendo de noche, y Joey volvía a su casa después de su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería, el seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, acerca de lo que había descubierto acerca de todo lo referente al Doctor, como llego hasta su casa. Lo típico de todo al llegar, saludar a su abuela, siempre tan despistada de todo, ser molestado por su hermana mayor Holly, que no tenía mucho que hacer que molestarlo para pasar el rato, e ir a su habitación (o más bien ahora la de su hermana) para hacer las tareas y dormir, poco sabía que, en ese momento, en el momento en el que tocaban el timbre de la puerta de su casa, es que las cosas de aquel día tan tranquilo, cambiarían irremediablemente.

"Señor Hughes, que sorpresa, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" Hablaba sorprendido Joey cuando al abrir la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con el agente Axel Hughes

"Buenas noches, Joey, lamento no haber venido a molestarte tan tarde, pero llegue hace unas horas, ¿tienes un tiempo solo? Quisiera hablar contigo un momento." Le hablaba un serio Hughes a Joey

Joey ya iba a aceptar, cuando fue interrumpido por su hermana mayor Holly que se había dado cuenta de esto, y pidió estar al lado de su hermano, ya que desde lo pasado hace seis meses, cuando descubrió que él y Heroman eran aliados y luchaban juntos, ya no lo dejaba tan solo y lo sobreprotegía esta vez de más. Joey solo se disculpó con el agente Hughes, pero este acepto a regañadientes al final que los acompañara, para hacerlo rápido.

En una camioneta grande, que adentro de esta hacia era un cuartel lleno de computadores, micrófonos y demás instrumentos de espionaje, donde distintos agentes del gobierno lo usaban, el agente Hughes se sentó, con Joey y su hermana Holly, la cual solo no podía más que observar casi que asombrada, y absorbida en todo lo que los rodeaba, que el motivo de la reunión en sí.

"Bien Joey, ya deberías saber más o menos, para que te cite aquí, ¿cierto?"

"Puedo suponerlo, ¿pero porque exactamente es?"

Suspirando, Hughes respondió, "tiene que ver con el Doctor, Joey, estoy seguro que ya debiste de haber tenido contacto con él hace días, revisamos las pocas cámaras que quedaron en centro comercial, durante el incidente Skrugg y descubrimos eso, también los agentes que les asignamos a vigilarlos…"

"¿Qué? ¿Dice que nos tienen vigilados?" Hablaba Holly sorprendida por esta revelación casi levantándose de su asiento

"Hermana, por favor." Joey le pedía que se tranquilizara

"¿Tu ya sabias de esto acaso Joey?"

"Si, el señor Hughes me lo conto hace meses, después de la batalla contra los Skrugg en Washington, iba a asignarnos protección ya que mi rostro había sido visto en TV, en aquel momento. Así que mientras ayudaban a borrar la evidencia, me asignaron una protección que actuarían a metros, teniéndome observado."

"¿Y estuviste de acuerdo con eso?"

"Pues…lo vi razonable, al principio parecía raro, pero después continúe todo normal, que ya se me olvidaba que estaba siendo vigilado."

"Tu como siempre…no cambias." Suspiraba Holly sabiendo de su actitud confiada

"Bueno, como decía, es referente al Doctor Joey, después de que nuestros agentes a cargo de su vigilancia nos informaran, decidimos buscar información más especializada de gente experta en esto, y consultamos con UNIT."

"¿UNIT?"

" _Fuerza de inteligencia unificada_ , que así sería su traducción, son un grupo de expertos, una organización militar, creada por la ONU hace décadas, para estudiar y protegerse de las amenazas hostiles de seres provenientes del espacio. Ellos tienen un montón de archivos y documentos, mayor que nosotros, de seres que ellos han estudiado con quienes han congeniado anteriormente..." Hablaba Hughes hasta que era interrumpido

"¿Y cómo es que no aparecieron con los incidentes de los Skrugg? ¿Acaso que hacían? ¿Jugar damas chinas?" Preguntaba Holly sarcástica

"Hermana…por favor…" Pedía Joey

"Ellos nos han prestado asistencia y ayuda siempre que la necesitamos, nos han prestado logística y entregado material de archivos de viejos intercambios entre especies en el pasado. Y ellos han ayudado de forma directa durante la batalla de los Skrugg en Washington, el ejército armado que fue a intentar a detener a Gogorr, eran dirigidos por ellos, aunque poco de ayuda pudieron servir, ya que era la primera vez que todos nos enfrentábamos a un enemigo de tal magnitud., nosotros solos."

"Vaya 'ayuda' pues." Hablaba Holly sarcástica

"Hermana…" Le pedía Joey

Holly solo callo, como con una ademan de su mano insto a que el agente siguiera hablando y no interrumpir. El agente Hughes solo procedió a contarle todo a Joey, mostrarle documentos viejos de UNIT, que narraban todo sobre el Doctor y su contacto con este, aunque había ciertas partes clasificadas que no les habían entregado a la NIA, con lo poco que tenían, le parecía algo extraordinario e increíble para quienes lo vieran.

"Esto es…increíble. Aunque quedan muchas cosas que no responde, ¿porque el Doctor aparece con distinta apariencia cada vez? ¿Acaso el cambia de rostro o algo? Ya me presentía que él no parecía ser humano, pese a su apariencia, pero ahí a que fuese un extraterrestre." Hablaba Joey impactado por seguir leyendo la gran cantidad de archivos en papel que le fue suministrado

"Lo sé, por eso quería decirte sobre eso, ya que, debido al incremento de ataques y avistamientos extraterrestres de los últimos tiempos, necesitamos contar con toda la ayuda posible. No son solo los Skrugg quienes nos han atacado en el pasado según pudiste leer."

"¿Por eso vinieron a contarme de esto? ¿Necesitan mi ayuda? ¿O la de este Doctor? Tengo entendido según leí aquí, que él ha trabajado en el pasado antes con UNIT para defender la tierra, ¿si es cierto?"

"Sí, es cierto. Hace un tiempo que no sabemos nada más del Doctor, nosotros sabremos poco comparado con UNIT, ya que han sido herméticos en no querer contarnos mucho, pero luego de la batalla en Washington DC, han decidido contactar con nosotros y tratar de unir fuerzas y cooperar mutuamente para luchar contra amenazas en común, provenientes de su mayor parte del espacio. Por lo que toda la ayuda disponible, tanto la tuya y Heroman, como la del Doctor mismo serian indispensables."

"Pero señor Hughes…yo aún tengo una vida, voy a la escuela y mis amigos…" Replicaba Joey ante la idea

"Lo se Joey, aun así, después de los Washington, muchos sienten la presión de iniciar un nuevo plan de contingencia contra amenazas provenientes del espacio. Muchos grupos se están fortaleciendo para protegerse de cualquier amenaza, y UNIT y la NIA no son la excepción. Se planea fortalecer la tierra como nunca antes, y necesitamos contar con la ayuda de cualquier aliado poderoso posible, gracias a tus acciones pasadas con Heroman, y la ayuda prestada en el pasado por el Doctor, se tienen pensado reclutar a ambos para tal fin."

"Oye un momento… ¿Cómo es eso de que quieren reclutar a mi hermano? Joey tiene escuela que terminar y amigos y familia que lo quieren aquí…" Replicaba Holly

"Lo sé, y es algo que he intentado controlar a mis superiores, instándolos a que no necesitan hacer eso, que solo para los casos más graves, podríamos contar con la ayuda de Joey y Heroman, pero solo darán el visto bueno si el Doctor aparece. Joey, ¿sabes dónde podría estar el o si volvería?"

Joey tenía muchas cosas que pensar, el recordaba que el Doctor le había dicho que tarde o temprano volverían a verse, no sabía que decir, pero se sentía mal contar esto, ya que le debía al Doctor por haberlo salvado antes de los Skrugg. Fue en esas cavilaciones, cuando un estruendo se hizo sentir, que hizo temblar la camioneta donde se encontraban, sobresaltando a todos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Le pedía Hughes a quien fuese por el micrófono de su oreja

" _¡Esto es malo agente Hughes! ¡La ciudad está siendo atacada! ¡En el centro algo la está atacando y haciendo volar cosas!"_ Hablaban por el micrófono tan fuerte que se hacía escuchar para todos dentro

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién está atacando? ¡Espera Joey!" Hughes no pudo detener a Joey el cual salió sin prisa de la camioneta al escuchar eso

Su hermana mayor Holly no dudo en venirse detrás de el sin dudarlo, el agente Hughes solo apretó los dientes como dio órdenes por el micrófono a quien fuese para saber más de la situación sucediendo.

… _ **.**_

"ahajajaja…huyan, ¡huyan pequeños insectos! ¡Porque los aplastare si no lo hacen!" Hablaba nadie menos que el Dr. Minami a través de una pantalla de video

Y es que él podía ver a través de la pantalla de video, como arrasaba la ciudad de Ciudad Central, con tanto regocijo que podía saborearlo. Aquella maldita ciudad donde nació Heroman y que causo que él no pudiera sobresalir. Por ende, arrasarla era una forma de arrasar a Heroman también y hacerlo salir de su escondite. Eso pensaba el cómo controlaba su nuevo MR-1.

El nuevo MR-1 era un mecha, un enorme robot de color verde de unos veinte metros aproximados, con grandes brazos y piernas metálicos, así como su torso era una reminiscencia de la cabeza del anterior modelo MR-1, solo que más grande y con una 'boca' más grande. Del centro de su boca emergía un enorme cañón retráctil, el cual se armaba para disparar disparos hechos de fuego y metal crujiente, que arrasaban edificios vecinos y calcinaban a las personas a los alrededores que eran alcanzadas.

Unos policías desde una redada en la calle, intentaban infructuosamente de disparar hacia el monstruo metálico, pero el enorme mecha les respondía disparándoles balas de ametralladora desde la punta de sus dedos, tanto de manos y pies, causando una gran masacre y pintando las calles de color rojo carmesí, tanto de los policías como de los civiles cercanos. Un disparo del enorme cañón del centro del pecho de la máquina, dio hacia el principal y enorme centro comercial de la ciudad, el que hace unos días fue atacado por los Skrugg. El disparo destruyo todo el establecimiento, arrasando con todo, junto con las vidas de decenas de personas adentro del edificio que no alcanzaron a escapar.

El Dr. Minami, quien controlaba todo desde un aparato neuronal, justo como el anterior MR-1, donde con mover una de sus manos, hacia dar la señal de que la mano del mecha se moviera también. Prácticamente él estaba conectado en cuerpo y cerebro a la máquina, la cual la controlaba desde su escondite en la Antártida. El Dr. Minami estaba gustoso de su creación, como dejaba desatar todas emociones, en especial su odio e ira desde que fue derrotado por Heroman y encerrado en prisión donde cayó en desgracia, ahora el momento de consumar su venganza.

… _ **.**_

Un zumbido agudo se hacía eco en el mismo parque donde días atrás había aparecido la TARDIS junto al Doctor, nuevamente en aquel mismo lugar se estaba volviendo a materializar la enorme cabina azul, con su acompañante abordo. Después de unos minutos de pasar de etérea, la cabina azul se hizo visible con su típico logo de "Police Box" en su parte superior. El Doctor había regresado.

"Bueno, una vez más aquí, pero… ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" Se preguntaba el Noveno Doctor como salió de la TARDIS y presencio a los lejos las llamas y humo salir del centro de la ciudad

"¿Qué diablos?" El Doctor solo volvió a introducirse dentro de la TARDIS para verificar con sus escáneres y por la pantalla de su consola lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca iba sin un plan

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, que una expresión oscura se hizo visible en su rostro como con una determinación fría, comenzó a buscar dentro de su cabina, algunos artilugios y objetos que necesitaría para enfrentar la amenaza de afuera. Después de revisar incluso debajo de las rejillas del puente de consola de su TARDIS, encontró lo que necesitaba, y sin perder tiempo, marcho hacia afuera de la cabina.

… _ **.**_

Joey veía con sus propios ojos aterrado, la gran masacre como veía los edificios siendo construidos y las calles salpicadas de sangre y restos de personas, antes vivas. Lo cual causo que Joey sintiera ganas de vomitar por toda esta visión. Pero lo peor fue cuando vio que en medio de un ataque de ametralladora, una señora con un bebe en brazos corría despavorida y quizás sin ver, paso corriendo justo al lado del gran mecha, pasando detrás de el con intención de huir lejos, pero un fragmento de concreto se había despegado de un edificio cercano, término deslizándose y cayendo justo encima de la cabeza de la mujer, matándola al instante y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Su bebe comenzó a gritar por el impacto al suelo, Joey al ver esto y aun sorprendido por lo que vio, reacciono tarde al ver que el enorme pie de la maquina iba a aplastar al bebe, quizás sin denotarlo, por lo que rápidamente y saliendo de su estupor, el chico activo el control de Heroman, como este se envolvió en su brazo derecho y ya estaba por usar su súper velocidad, cuando fue demasiado tarde. El pie de la enorme maquina aplasto sin remordimientos al bebe y el cuerpo de su madre, acallando sus gritos para siempre. Joey quedo más estupefacto que antes, fue cuando el mecha levanto el pie, que él pudo vislumbrar la enorme mancha roja carmesí que lo adornaba debajo de su pie, y en la calle también, donde antes habían estado la mujer y su hijo vivos.

Joey quedo en un estado casi catatónico, el cual no hubiera reaccionado ante la amenaza del MR-1 caminando hacia él, sino fuese por su hermana Holly que lo saco del lugar, arrastrándole lejos del sitio, detrás de un callejón.

"¡Estas idiota o que! ¿¡Acaso quieres morir!? ¿Eh?" Holly cayó al ver la expresión de su joven hermano, cayendo en cuenta que algo debió haber sucedido

"Y-yo los vi morir…y no pude hacer nada…yo…" Trataba de hablar Joey, pero solo podía pronuncia incoherencias

Una fuerte bofetada de su hermana mayor lo saco de su ensimismamiento y le hizo voltear a verla esta vez.

"No hay tiempo para pensar en eso, no sé qué abras visto, pero no importa lo terrible que sea, tu aun estas aquí, aun puedes salvar a estas personas, así que no pierdas el tiempo y ve a ayudarles. Pelea y no permitas que vuelva a pasar. Yo estará aquí esperándote, todos estamos esperándote en casa, así que no pierdas la mente Joey, ve." Hablo Holly como ponía ambas manos en su rostro y le instaba con un tono de voz entre fuerte y cariñoso

Joey solo no pudo que tragarse las lágrimas que quería derramar y darse valor, porque lo que deja su hermana era cierto, así que con una pequeña resolución decidió salir afuera y preparar al Heroman dentro de su mochila.

"Espera Joey." Le insto Holly un momento

Joey solo se detuvo y se volteo hacia ella, cuando nuevamente Holly sostenía su rostro con ambas manos y antes de hacer nada, ella beso suavemente los labios de Joey, sorprendiéndolo en el acto. La acción duro medio minuto, como Holly se separó de un estático Joey.

"Hermana… ¿Qué…?"

"Es para darte suerte, ya que la necesitaras. No hay nada mejor como el beso de suerte de una chica para ello." Le respondió Holly guiñándole un ojo

Joey estaba sin palabras y mudo, como solo se restregó los labios ante la acción, recuperando la compostura.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No recuerdas que solíamos besarnos cuando éramos niños? Yo fui la que te enseñaba a hacerlo, te daba besos de buena suerte cuando los necesitabas, ¿ya lo olvidaste?" Le guiño Holly con una mirada perversa mientras sonreía

"E-éramos unos niños… ¡ya somos grandes y no está bien!"

"Bah…de seguro lo dices porque no abras practicado desde entonces, ni con Lina seguro que no has llegado a hacer nada con ella, durante todo este tiempo."

"¡E-eso no es de tu incumbencia hermana…!"

"Si tú quieres, puedo enseñarte a subir de nivel con Lina, enseñarte a besar como un verdadero adulto. ¿Los hermanos estamos para ayudarnos, ¿no?" Respondió Holly como sacaba la lengua y la movía por sus labios de una forma perversa pero sensual

"Con…permiso…" Joey solo volteo y se fue corriendo con la cara roja mientras Holly sonreía

"Si, ve haya héroe. No pienses en estos momentos en cosas oscuras que te impidan hacer lo tuyo, solo piensa en lo que salvaras y lo que tendrás cuando regreses a casa, eso es lo que importa más ahora." Hablaba Holly para, así como solo podía darle ánimos (aunque de una manera extraña) a su pequeño hermano héroe

… _ **.**_

La enorme máquina, mejora del MR-1, continuaba su camino de destrucción y muerte, sin nadie que aparentemente pudiera detenerla, tanques del ejército y helicópteros de la guardia nacional, resultaron insuficientes como estos eran rápidamente destruidos, y los cuerpos de los soldados, adornaban las calles.

Fue cuando apareció Heroman haciéndole frente al enorme robot, junto a Joey, quien, al observarlos, el malévolo Dr. Minami no pudo más que saltar de alegría al observar a aquellos, quienes les trajeron desgracias.

"Finalmente, están aquí. ¡Ahora podre acabar con ambos!" Grito Minami como comenzó el ataque sin esperar

Heroman y Joey se movieron para evadir los disparos, como comenzaron su ataque. Heroman se dedicó a saltar hacia el robot y aplicarle sendos golpes con sus puños cargados de energía, que hacían contacto con el duro metal de la máquina, pero que provocaban pocos daños, mas allá de unas simples abolladuras. Joey trataba de pensar en un plan, mientras se dedicaba a moverse a gran velocidad por encima de los edificios, como Heroman continuaba su ataque.

"¡Heroman, explosión!" Ordeno Joey uno de los ataques más fuertes a Heroman como este procedió a cumplir la orden

El cuerpo de Heroman se cargó con oleadas de energía electrizante color azul, como las expulsaba por las articulaciones metálicas de su cuerpo, y se cargó hacia el enorme monstruo metálico con sus puños, el cual este respondió lanzando su propio brazo derecho en forma de puño hacia el para interceptarlo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo remecer viento, como las ventanas y cristales de edificios cercanos se rompieron, como el suelo debajo de ellos crujió, y el asfalto se levantó del suelo.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que Heroman salió volando varios metros, como su brazo izquierdo que uso para golpear, se resquebrajo.

"¡Heroman!" Joey fue hasta el preocupado

Pero el efecto del ataque de Heroman tuvo represalias, como el brazo derecho entero del enorme robot, se destruyó también, haciéndolo empujar varios metros, como uso algunos edificios cercanos para estabilizarse y no caer.

Para el Dr. Minami sintió todo el dolor de la pérdida del brazo derecho del robot como si fuese el mismo quien perdiese su miembro. Sin embargo, gracias a una inyección de adrenalina y pastillas con efecto potente contra el dolor, podía dejar de momento aquello, como se esforzaba para apuntar con su enorme cañón y eliminar tanto a Heroman y Joey como los tenía a su merced.

Joey se acercó a un herido Heroman, como intentaba hacerlo poner de pie rápido, como Minami sonrió cuando disparo hacia ellos. Joey solo vio el disparo venir hacia ellos, y pensó en tratar de mover al pesado Heroman a tiempo con su súper velocidad, cuando algo se paró en frente de él, que lo sorprendió.

Unos segundos después el sitio exploto, enviando todo por los aires, destruyendo edificios cercanos y haciendo un gran hueco en el sitio.

"ahahahaha ¡Lo hice!" Se carcajeaba Minami al creer que por fin había vencido a sus tan odiados rivales

Y mientras pasaban los segundos, esperado disiparse el humo y polvo para ver los cuerpos, se sorprendió que no vio nada de eso ahí. Sin embargo…

"Usted…" Declaro un sorprendido Joey

"Hola, espero no haber venido tarde, pasaba por aquí y quise saludar." Respondió de forma sarcástica el Noveno Doctor

"Pero…usted… ¡Llego muy tarde!"

"Si ya sé que habrá pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque para mí fue más tiempo, años incluso desde entonces, y que debí llegar más temprano en dado caso para ayudar a evitar eso, pero adivina que, el que sea un viajero del tiempo, no significa que 'llegue a tiempo' muchas veces para estas cosas, a veces lo que sucede, es porque pasa y así tiene que ser, y no se puede hacer nada remediarlo en su mayoría. Pero adivina que otra vez, me importa un comino eso, vine aquí a ayudar y eso es lo que hare; además, tengo que saldar algunas cuentas con ese tal ' _Dr.'_ Minami." Hablo el Doctor en su diatriba

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso usted lo conoce?" Le pregunto Joey

"No, pero no puedo soportar a alguien que dice llamarse ' _Doctor'_ e insultar ese nombre, no soporto a esa clase de sujeto, él debe pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho, pero necesitare ayuda en eso, ¿me ayudaras?" Le pregunto el Doctor volteando a mirarlo con fríos ojos que hicieron temblar a Joey

Aun así, decidió confiar en el Doctor, para así poder derrotar a esa enorme cosa, "Hecho, ¿Qué tengo…"

"¡Cuidado!" Grito el Doctor como sujetando del brazo a Joey, lo arrastro lejos de las balas que descargaba el enorme robot sobre ellos, Heroman salto y se puso a resguardo a pesar de recibir algunos proyectiles, que solo lo lastimaron superficialmente.

"Tenemos que actuar rápido, antes de que el intente de nuevo hacer eso de nuevo," decía el Doctor como pasaba a mirar el objeto que tenía en su mano que era lo que observo Joey

Era un objeto extraño, como una especie de regadera de plantas, con la punta que parecía emitir una onda baja, ya que podía escuchar un sonido como de un zumbido o vibración venir de la punta, la cual parecía ser de algún tipo de herramientas o destornillador, en su centro estaba una especie de metal parecido a un coral, unida a lo que parecía ser una especie de pantalla pequeña como de un equipo de cómputo, del tamaño de una mano, uniéndose con cables a la punta del objeto y una especie de botón rojo en el sujetador de mano, como si diese el sistema de prendido o apagado.

"¿Hermosa obra, no crees? La hice yo mismo a partir de muchas partes tecnológicas. Su punta actúa como una especie de destornillador sónico que emite poderosas vibraciones y ondas psíquicas de bajo poder, pero muy efectiva. Su fuente es este coral, que es un pedazo de mi TARDIS, la cual emite su propio psíquico o telepatía, la cual usa la energía psíquica para generar fuertes campos de energía. Son tan fuertes que mi propia TARDIS ha volado a través de agujeros negros, por supernovas y soles gigantes. Esta pantalla de aquí, me ayuda a verificar e investigar las vibraciones que quiero estudiar, dándome un resultado. Sin duda un aparato sofisticado que cree en mis muchos ratos libres, que son muchos si añadimos que el tiempo no es un problema para mí."

Joey solo pudo más que quedar con expresión entre incrédula y tonta, por la explicación muy complicada y lleno de términos que le confundían y sorprendían a parte iguales, por lo que, sin saber reaccionar, solo asintió con la cabeza sin entender mucho. El Doctor solo puso una expresión agria ante esto al darse cuenta.

"Debí suponer que entenderlo te quedaría grande, no me extraña de una raza de simios que todavía no han evolucionado, y sus grandes logros," decía señalando a la enorme mecha, "son por la destrucción. A veces no sé, ni para que pierdo mi tiempo ayudándolos."

Joey quería replicar por eso, pero el Doctor le corto como le hablo.

"Muy bien, escucha esto y también tu amigo grandote, "le decía señalando a Heroman al lado de ellos, "necesitare su ayuda para hacer tiempo, necesitamos que tu amigote le distraiga lo suficiente y me ayude a acercarme. ¿Qué tienes para poder lidiar con ese enorme robot?"

"Heroman tiene la habilidad de hacer crecer su tamaño, pero…"

"¿Pero qué? ¡Dilo rápido!"

"Consume grandes cantidades de energía, en especial de la mía, por lo que solo podría durar unos pocos minutos."

"Bueno, en ese caso hacerlo rápido y no perdamos tiempos, te diré lo que hay que hacer." El Doctor insto a Joey a acercarse, mientras le decía sus planes

… _ **.**_

El Dr Minami parecía perder la paciencia como verificaba hacia donde habían ido sus odiados enemigos, buscándolos en cualquier sitio, mirando entre los callejones, demoliendo edificios, disparando a diestra y siniestra, haciéndoles esperar el salir de su escondite.

Ya estaba por perder la paciencia al no tener resultados, cuando sucedió lo que esperaba, aunque no de la forma que quería. Un enorme y gigante Heroman aparecía de entre unos edificios, destellando energía electrizante azul y derrumbándolos, y haciéndose de un tamaño igual al de la nueva versión del MR-1 que sorprendía a Minami.

"¿Qué…? ¿¡Él podía hacer eso!?" Rugió Minami contrariado y enojado por esta nueva sorpresa

Heroman no perdió tiempo como corrió hacia el robot de Minami, quien al verlo no perdió tiempo en disparar de su enorme cañón en el pecho, pero Heroman fue más ágil, moviendo la cabeza de la dirección de tiro, y esquivando el disparo por unos centímetros. El disparo del caño destruyo algunas manzanas atrás, pero Heroman no perdió tiempo como haciendo crujir el suelo con sus pisadas, cargo hacia el robot, quien no tuvo tiempo para defenderse.

Un fuerte puñetazo cargado de energía electrizante azul, del único brazo de Heroman, impacto en el cañón del pecho del nuevo MR-1, entrando y desbaratándolo, como el golpe siguió su camino recto, hasta llegar al pecho del robot y propinarle una descarga de energía potente, que mando a la enorme maquina a 'volar' literalmente como se estrelló a unos metros encima de unos edificios, haciéndolos añicos con su peso.

Minami sintió como la sangre se le subía a la boca producto de haber sentido el fuerte golpe de Heroman en su pecho, como se paró aún convaleciente y dispuesto a seguir.

"¡Dr. Minami! ¡Deténgase! ¡Está herido y esto ha ido demasiado lejos!" Le hablaba su ayudante Amanorich con gafas 3D

"¡Nunca! ¡No hasta haber terminado con ese maldito Heroman! ¡Dame el aumentador de adrenalina, la inyección de Vicodin y analgésicos!" Rugía Minami como vomitaba al piso sangre y bilis

Su secretaria Verónica, obediente como siempre, le entrego lo que pedía, como Minami nuevamente volvía al juego. Pero fue en eso que vio algo extraño, a través de los 'ojos' de las pantallas del monitor de su enorme mecha.

Habia una persona en la palma de la mano del enorme Heroman, apuntándole con una especie de objeto extraño. Diciendo hacer Zoom y amplificando la imagen, se encontró con un completo desconocido vestido con chaqueta cuera de negro; algo bastante extraño ya que pensó que era aquel chico llamado Joey en un primer momento. Minami no sabía quién era, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

… _ **.**_

El Doctor había aprovechado el tiempo de la caída de la enorme máquina, para pedirle a Heroman que lo subiera a la palma de su mano, conforme al plan, mientras apuntaba con su extraño aparato a la enorme máquina, y sacaba sus análisis. Debía de hacerlo rápido, ya que el enorme tamaño de Heroman, consumía mucha energía y agotaba las fuerzas físicas y anímicas de Joey, por lo que él no podía hacer mucho movimiento, y el Doctor debía de actuar rápido por su cuenta.

Fue cuando de la voz del robot MR-1, salió una voz desde una especie de megáfono, dirigida hacia el mismo, pareciera que Minami quisiera determinar quién era el y que hacía en ese lugar.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Tienes que ver acaso con Heroman y ese maldito niño? ¿Eres su aliado acaso?" Vociferaba la voz iracunda de Minami

El Doctor solo puso una expresión sarcástica como se dirigió a Minami del mismo modo, "soy alguien quien vino a ponerte punto y final a tu locura, Minami."

"¿¡Que!?"

"¿Acaso esos parlantes que tienes no tienen sistema de sonido que no te permite escuchar bien? Dije que vine a detener a un loco como tú y ponerle punto final."

"¿Cómo te atreves tu…?"

"Me atrevo lo que me haga falta. Después de todo es mi responsabilidad como 'Doctor' el ponerle punto y fin, a aquellos que abusan de la palabra y la usan como excusa para hacer lo que les plazca, sin pensar en la gran responsabilidad que llevan a cuestas con ese _nombre_. Es por eso que no te llamo 'Dr.' Minami, porque tú no lo eres, solo eres otro maldito loco con inteligencia, lleno de ego y narcicismo, que piensa que, porque su inteligencia es superior, eso lo hace automáticamente ' _superior'_ al resto. He conocido a tipos como tu antes, encerrados en su propio ego, solo pensando que ellos son el centro del universo, que no miran más allá de sus narices. Uno de ellos casi destruye todo el universo por su creación de hecho." Decía el Doctor, recordando en su mente el rostro de Davros, el maniaco que creo a la peligrosa y belicosa raza Dalek, quienes casi llevan al fin del universo en su Guerra del Tiempo

"Tu…Tu… ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú para decirme eso!?" Vociferaba Minami a través de su megáfono de su enorme robot, como se preparaba para disparar lleno de rabia y odio hacia la persona que le dirigía esas palabras

"¿Qué quién soy? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Cuando lo sepas, tendrás pesadillas nocturnas con mi nombre." Se reía el Doctor a lo que Minami no aguanto más y disparo sus balas de sus dedos

Pero los disparos dieron en una especie de barrera, hecha por el aparato del Doctor quien había puesto expresión seria esta vez, tanto que Minami sintió una especie de rara sensación de miedo erizándole la piel que no podía explicar, cuando estaba a punto de volver atacar, fue cuando el Doctor volvió a hablar.

"¿Realmente quieres saber quién soy Minami?"

"¿¡Q-quien diablos eres tú!?"

"Soy el Doctor, soy un Señor del tiempo, soy del planeta Gallifrey de la constelación de Kasterborous, tengo más de 800 años, y soy la persona que pondrá punto y fin a tu locura este día."

Minami solo hizo rechinar los dientes ante esto, aunque una parte de él, no pudo evitar temblar ante sus palabras, quizás su instinto le decía que retrocediera, que ese tipo era realmente peligroso por lo que había visto, pero su irracional odio e ira pudieron más, y decidió atacar lanzándose de lleno, con la intención de acabar con ambos de forma física.

El Doctor solo mascullo una sonrisa sarcástica como sin dudarlo, apretó el botón de encendido de su máquina, la cual después de haber hecho el análisis de la misma sobre la máquina, nueva versión del MR-1, no dudo en emitir fuertes ondas parecidas a una vibración similar al usado por el destornillador sónico del Doctor, y emitir un campo de aura de energía psíquica color azul, la cual envolvió al Doctor y al enorme Heroman, fue tanta que incluso un debilitado Joey, escondido tras unos callejones, sintió sus fuerzas volver pese a que antes estaba muy débil por mantener el tamaño de Heroman.

El aura azul impacto como un rayo en el enorme robot de Minami, anudado a las vibraciones psíquicas, fue un ataque total sobre el sistema neuronal de la máquina, la cual ataco sin piedad el control que el cerebro del Dr. Minami controlaba a distancia, por el Minami sintió un enorme dolor agudo venir desde su cerebro, como sentía que este se estaba quemando, y es que los vasos y venas de su cerebro, se estaban reventando, provocándole que sangre y liquido similar al bilis color blancuzco mal oliente, salir desde las orejas, nariz, ojos boca e incluso desde los poros de la piel del científico, mientras este se convulsionaba violentamente en el suelo, víctima de un dolor indescriptible, ante la mirada horrorizada de sus ayudantes, que no podían hacer nada debido a ser ya tarde.

"Muy bien Heroman, ¡Ahora! ¡Acabalo!" Le pidió el Doctor como se hizo en un tejado cercano como Heroman procedió a acatar la orden

Heroman, recargado con las energías psíquicas del aparato del Doctor, el cual esta herramienta término quemándose debido a usar mucha potencia, pero que el Doctor solo lo tiro con desdén, pues su herramienta ya había cumplido su propósito. Heroman hizo uso de su poderoso ataque _Explosión;_ su luz interior vertía en oleadas violentamente de puntos en el cuerpo de Heroman, se aprieta el puño y lo cubre de electricidad y golpea a su oponente con todas sus fuerzas justo en el pecho, el cual el ataque termina saliendo por el otro lado, mientras la electricidad hace añicos el interior de todo el cuerpo robótico.

Heroman retrocede una vez que el MR-1 cae de rodillas con electricidad y fuego destilando y saliendo en pequeñas partes mientras se resquebrajara, unos segundos después, esta exploto en un gran fuego masivo que lanzo metal y metralla por todas partes, demoliendo algunos edificios cercanos en el proceso. La batalla había terminado. También la vida del Dr. Minami para siempre.

Heroman volvió a su estado original como muñeco, después de agotar casi todas sus energías, mientras el Doctor solo bajaba por el edificio hacia la calle. Al llegar abajo vio a un Joey débil siendo asistido por sus dos amigos que reconoció como Lina y Psy, también había una tercera figura que no reconocía, esta era Holly, la hermana mayor de Joey. El Doctor camino hasta ellos, como veía a Joey recoger al muñeco de Heroman del suelo.

"Debo decirlo, eso que vi fue fantástico, ¡absolutamente fantástico! Realmente pocas cosas me sorprenden ahora en mi vida, pero siempre hay para una excepción." Comentaba el Doctor de una energía jovial que no podía tener después de todo

"G-gracias…debo descansar un poco Doctor, agradezco su ayuda también, sin usted, hubiéramos estado perdidos." Le hablaba Joey agradeciéndole sinceramente

El Doctor solo movía sus manos como si desechara eso, pero fue cuando su hermana hablo.

"De modo que este es el famoso Doctor ¿eh? No parece tan imponente teniéndolo tan cerca." Comentaba Holly de forma sarcástica

El Doctor solo paso a mirar con el ceño fruncido a la chica con aspecto de Punk o gótico, o lo que diablos fuese ella, que le estaba hablando y le respondió de forma cortante.

"Disculpa por no cumplir tus expectativas, pero no estoy para agradarle a los simios."

"¡Oye!" Declaro la chica indignada

"No te ofendas, siempre pienso en los simios como los humanos en general, así que…"

"¡Eso no ayuda tampoco!"

"¿Tienes acaso una hermana tan molesta Joey? Pobre de ti que tendrás que aguantártela diariamente." Decía el Doctor sarcástico volteando el rostro

Los chicos no pudieron más que reírse ante esto, bastante divertidos por la situación, como Holly molía los dientes de la frustración, fue en eso que Joey cayo en cuenta de algo.

"Oye, ¿Cómo es que sabias que ella es mi hermana? Que yo sepa no te la he presentado con su nombre y todo."

"Simple, ya sabía todo eso. Simplemente lo descubrí buscándolo por mi cuenta, investigando." Decía el Doctor agitando una mano suya como no dándole importancia

"¿No querrá decir…viajando en el tiempo no?"

El Doctor paso a mirarlo con ojos suspicaces como los veía de forma cortante, a lo que Joey solo sonrió tímidamente como le respondió.

"Nosotros también investigamos por nuestra cuenta Doctor. No nos crea menos."

El Doctor solo pudo más que sonreír forzadamente ante esto como respondió.

"Veo que sí, pero bueno. Este no es el lugar para discutir de estas cosas, vengan conmigo y les mostrare algo. Sera algo fantástico, podrán responder a todas sus preguntas con solo verlo. Vengan conmigo."

El Doctor comenzó a moverse como el grupo de chicos parecía algo dudoso, pero ante la insistencia de Joey, decidieron seguirlo.

Pronto llegaron hasta el parque donde estaba la cabina azul llamada TARDIS, los chicos que ya habían sido testigos de este extraño fenómeno la vez anterior, solo podían más que observar con una expresión de miedo, fascinación y respeto hacia aquella máquina, al contrario de la primera vez; solo Holly parecía curiosa y algo contrariada hacia aquella cabina azul, que aunque había escuchado y leído informes de parte del agente Hughes, aun le parecía demasiado increíble que aquella cosa fuese posiblemente, una 'máquina del tiempo'.

"Bien, ¿Qué hacen ahí parados con caras de estúpidos? Entren a ver, les permito hacerlo." Hablo el Doctor como abrió la puerta de la TARDIS y entro dejándola abierta

El grupo de chicos con algo de resistencia, entraron dentro de la cabina, y la imagen que vieron al hacerlo, fue sin duda algo que los dejaría estupefactos; restregándose los ojos, los chicos volvieron a dar cuenta de donde estaban, algunos como Lina y Holly salieron y le dieron un par de vueltas a la TARDIS antes de volver a entrar, mientras Psy no podía por su pierna mala y Joey por esta aun débil después de la anterior batalla.

"Y entonces, ¿Qué opinan?" Les pregunto el Doctor cruzado de brazos, aunque con una expresión algo más amable y hasta alegre se diría en su rostro

Ninguno de los chicos sabría qué decir, algunas como las chicas, tratarían de balbucear algo, pero incoherencias saldrían de su boca, solo Joey y Psy, aunque visiblemente sorprendidos no atinaban a decir nada, como esperaban una respuesta.

"Si están preguntando, si, es más grande dentro del interior que en el exterior. Podría decirse que la TARDIS es un universo de bolsillo dentro de esta cabina." Decía el Doctor dejando con la boca abierta a todos

"¿Qué significa TARDIS?" Le pregunto Joey curioso

"Ah, ahí tenemos una buena pregunta inteligente, tomen nota los demás." Les señalo el Doctor

" _Time and Relative Dimension in Space_. Eso es lo que significa. Es básicamente una nave que viaja por todo el tiempo y el espacio también, para que no quede ninguna duda." Decía el Doctor

La boca de los chicos se abrió aún más al enterarse de eso, y el Doctor no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía invitados adentro, no desde la Guerra del tiempo que prometió no volver a tomar acompañantes, e ir solo en sus viajes, aunque parte de esa noción ya estaba cambiando desde Rose.

El Doctor comenzó a mover palancas y apretar botones de su consola de mando, como el enorme tubo cilíndrico, comenzaba a bombear dentro de ella de arriba hacia abajo, y las luces de la consola se encendían, la puerta de la TARDIS se cerraba automáticamente como los chicos se volvían algo nerviosos ante esto.

El Doctor solo les respondió para sacarlos de su nerviosismo, "descuiden, solo voy a llevarlos a dar un paseo corto a cierto lugar. Claro que si quieren pueden acompañarme después durante un tiempo. ¿Qué dicen? Una aventura por todo el tiempo y espacio, ¿no será eso una gran aventura?"

"Pero…tenemos vidas…muchas cosas que hacer…nosotros…"

"No seas tonto Joey, esto es una máquina del tiempo, ¡una increíble y jodida máquina del tiempo! Podemos llegar en el momento que queramos de nuevo a casa, incluso regresar antes de habernos ido siquiera. ¿No es eso cierto Doctor?" Le pregunto un ansioso Psy

"Eso es cierto Psy. Muy cierto." Respondió el Doctor como seguía apretando controles de su consola

Pronto la entera cabina comenzó a moverse y casi balancearse de un lado a otro, como el Doctor les pedía que se sujetaran a cualquier cosa, mientras el intentaba estabilizar la TARDIS, él decía que esto siempre era normal en un viaje, por lo que tendrían que acostumbrarse a ello.

"¿Esto va a ser cosa normal? Si es así preferiría bajarme…" Comentaba Holly, sostenida

"Puedes hacerlo en la siguiente parada, no me importaría si te pierdes en algún lugar del tiempo o espacio." Respondió el Doctor de forma acida como seguía maniobrando los controles

Nadie se quejó después de ello.

Después de unos momentos, la nave volvió a estabilizarse, como el Doctor anunciaba haber llegado a su destino. El bastante entusiasmado fue hasta la puerta de la TARDIS y la abrió e insto a los chicos a seguirlo.

Al salir se dieron con un paisaje que se les hacía similar pero diferente a la vez, y es que habían aterrizado en Ciudad Central de nuevo, pero según el Doctor, eran varios años en el pasado, lo que sorprendió a los chicos.

"¿Esto es Ciudad Central…pero en el pasado?" Pregunto una Lina escéptica

"Así es, técnicamente no nos movimos del sitio donde la TARDIS anteriormente estaba situada, por ende, que la imagen alrededor se vea tan cambiada, el parque tan cambiado y demás." Les respondía el Doctor señalando las diferencias con sus manos y denotando cuan razón tenia

"Fuera de algunas cosas que han cambiado en este parque, como que algunos juegos como columpios y demás han sido removidos en el futuro, no veo gran diferencia, aunque eso me deja con un dejo de duda, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Le preguntaba un escéptico Psy

"Solo vine a mostrarle algo que sé que le gustara a Joey, y quizás a su hermana, pero honestamente lo hice pensando en él, así que sería mentira para ella." Decía el Doctor algo despreocupado a lo que Holly solo le lanzo dardos con su mirada

Fue cuando el Doctor los dirigía y señalo hacia un punto del parque lejano, que a medida que se acercaban, para los Joey y Holly fue como ver un sueño, solo pudieron más que abrir sus ocas y lanzar jadeos. Ante ellos, ¡más allá estaban los padres de Joey y Holly!

Los chicos no atinaban a no saber que responder, los demás como Psy y Lina solo podían más que estar sorprendidos, pero eso era menos de lo que pudieran sentir Joey y su hermana en esos momentos. Y es que más allá los padres de Joey y Holly, estaban llevando ambos de las manos a una Holly pequeña, mientras la madre, cargaba a un bebe Joey con otra de sus brazos, en lo que pareciera ser una típica imagen familiar tierna.

El Doctor solo insto a que podría verlos desde lejos no más, pero que no podían acercarse más, con riesgo a que estos pudieran verlos, e interferir con una línea de tiempo ya prestablecida.

"Tengo muchas cosas que quería decirle a papa, muchísimas. También ver a mi mama de nuevo, es algo que…me entra por dentro, me gusta verla sonriente de nuevo, pero no una sonrisa falsa, sino una feliz, por aquellos tiempos que tuvimos, que no logro recordar por ser un bebe, pero…que…me alegran que hayan pasado." Decía Joey con la voz entrecortada, casi que a punto de llorar

Solo la mano confortable de Lina en su hombro y su semi-abrazo, casi que pegada hacia él, le daban el suficiente confort para no estallar ahí, aunque algunas lágrimas rebeldes ya se resbalaban por su rostro.

"Bueno, ¿Qué estas esperando? Puedes ir a ver, siempre y cuando no te alejes o interfieras con ellos." Le insto amablemente el Doctor en uno de sus pocos momentos así

Joey agradeció al Doctor y tomo su consejo como junto a los chicos fue acercándose hasta ellos, escondidos detrás de unos árboles que hacían de mini-bosque en el parque. Los chicos solo podían más que ver aquella escena tierna de la familia Carter Jones, como el Joey adolecente solo pudo más que restregarse algunas lágrimas rebeldes que se le salían de su rostro, Holly a duras penas podía contener el llanto y la emoción, mezclada con la ansiedad.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos cuando vieron a la familia Jones irse, el grupo de chicos ya salía de sus lugares, con Joey y Holly mas emocionados y alegres por lo que acababan de ver. Lina solo se dedicó a sonreír y darle comodidad a Joey, como Psy palmeaba amigablemente el hombro de Holly.

"Gracias Doctor, por esto…" Agradecía Joey de corazón

El Doctor solo hizo una media sonrisa triste, mientras ponía su mirada lejana, mientras parecía recordar tiempos lejanos, tiempos felices con una familia y hogar que nunca volverán. Fue después de unos momentos que decidió regresar a la realidad.

"Bueno, ¿Qué dice si damos más paseos antes de regresar? Estoy seguro que habrá algo interesante que observar por ahí."

Honestamente el Doctor no tenía la intención de tomar acompañantes como en el pasado, pero si pudiera tenerlos, aunque sea temporalmente, quizás volvería a despertar esa antigua pasión por los viajes y aventuras, el ayudar a las personas en cualquier necesidad, volver a ser un verdadero _Doctor._ Valía la pena el riesgo.

Por lo que el Doctor lo guio de nuevo a la TARDIS, y de ahí emprendieron juntos más viajes. El grupo viajo a conocer más detalles de la familia Jones, como una mini-reunión entre el mismo Joey y su padre Carter Jones, sin que el hombre mayor supiera que se estaba reuniendo con su propio hijo del futuro, en uno de los momentos que más agradeció la oportunidad el tener Joey, Holly no quiso participar por sus sentimientos encontrados aun, por lo que solo se dedicó a observar desde la distancia todo.

De ahí el grupo de chicos hicieron más viajes, esta vez con sentido de aventura dentro de ellos, viajaron hasta el antiguo Egipto, donde vieron con sus propios ojos la construcción de las pirámides de Egipto, y como estas fueron casi que, ayudadas por una raza extraterrestre, según observaron y según les dijo el Doctor, como puente de mando y observación entre las estrellas, que solo servir para como tumbas de sus faraones. Viajaron hasta la antigua china, Francia, Inglaterra, casi toda la antigua época medieval de Europa, viajaron al lejano oeste, donde Psy demostró su peripecia con los revólveres al tener un duelo contra el mismo Billy The Kid, con quien formo una camada antes de partir. Hubo muchos lugares y momentos históricos que pudieron observar con sus propios ojos.

También tuvieron que pelear mucho, contra distintas amenazas alienígenas que sucedían en el momento, a cualquier época a la iban y surgían de improviso, o al típico megalómano que quería conquistar el mundo, o en últimos casos, tratar de paliar el resistir luchar contra la maldad humana misma en casi todas sus formas. Por supuesto que Heroman también participo en muchas de estas luchas, y a pesar de que el Doctor y sus jóvenes acompañantes hacían un copio de no interferir mucho en los sucesos históricos, era inevitable que quedaran evidencias registradas de ellos por ahí. Como fotos antiguas en blanco y negro que databan desde la época de la revolución industrial, la época victoriana, el lejano oeste, el oriente y demás durante el tiempo en que la fotografía se inventó; también en imágenes de cuadros hechos con pintura de diversos estilos de Europa, Asia, América. Incluso en viejas pinturas rupestres encontradas en las cuevas que datan de millones de años, con figuras que se asemejan a la una cabina azul, un grupo de chicos junto a un adulto que sostenía un extraño aparato luminoso parecido a una linterna en una de sus manos, y un enorme gigante de color blanco con rayas azules y rojas. El Doctor aún no tenía una explicación clara sobre el origen de Heroman, pensó que aquel rato que le dio vida podrían haber sido unos residuos de rayos psíquicos apoyados en campo mórfico que le dio vida, quizás la teoría que le dijo Joey dicha por el profesor Denton, de que Heroman se creó por voluntad del planeta para las distintas amenazas en esta, haya sido cierta. Aunque el Doctor piensa que puede haber algo más en eso, decidió no profundizar mayormente en eso, quizás sea la voluntad de la tierra el dejarlo asi. Así pensó el Doctor como observaba que el rostro de Heroman era parecido al del difunto padre de Joey y Holly, algo que la hermana mayor se dio cuenta pero prefirió no decir nada.

 _"Quizás el espíritu del padre de estos jóvenes, vive en él."_ Así pensó el Doctor con una sonrisa ante este pensamiento, como siguió controlando los controles en su cabina de mando

No fue cuando la TARDIS volvió a materializarse en Ciudad Central de nuevo, ya habían pasado unos días desde el incidente del ataque del Dr. Minami, pero que, para los chicos viajeros, habían durado dos años de viajes ininterrumpidos. El grupo de chicos venia vestido de forma diferente a que empezaron el viaje, algunos habían crecido algo más en tamaño desde que se fueron, y se veían más maduros que antes, como si viajar por todo el espacio y tiempo, y vivir grandes aventuras los hubiera hecho comprender más la vida sin duda.

Durante ese tiempo Joey y Lina habían consolidado su relación más, y ya podrían considerar unos novios oficiales, como ambos estaban juntos y tomados de la mano.

"Bueno, eso fue todo, ¿fue una gran aventura, ¿no?" Hablo el Doctor con una sonrisa

Y es que durante el tiempo en que los chicos estuvieron junto al Doctor, llegaron a conocerlo más, sabían que él no era tan frio, amargo o acido la mayor parte del tiempo, y que a veces prefiere cerrarse a sí mismo para protegerse, pero durante esos dos años, sí que se había abierto un poco a ellos. Por supuesto, aun desconocían ellos la mayor parte de su vida, aunque ya habían oído de él, cosas como los antiguos viajes en el tiempo que tuvo con otros acompañantes humanos en el pasado, las distintas regeneraciones que el sostuvo cuando estaba cerca de morir y…la Guerra del tiempo. En esta ultima el no dejaba entrar a nadie y decidió no decir nada, y ellos respetaron su decisión. Por supuesto que el Doctor ahora parecía cambiar mucho desde la primera vez que lo conocieron, según podían decir, quizá el Doctor estaba retomando a abrasar su condición de _Doctor_ de nuevo, en salvar vidas y ayudar a todo que necesitaba. Y todo gracias al contacto con los chicos.

"Sin duda, una lástima que tenga que terminar." Lamentaba Psy

"Oh no digan eso, que me harán llorar," respondía sarcásticamente el Doctor, "pero si, los voy a extrañar chicos."

"Heh, alguien parece conmovido, no llores orejas grandes, no creo que sea la última vez que nos veamos," Respondió sarcástica Holly, aunque en todo el tiempo, su relación con el Doctor había mejorado, a pesar de tener sus altos y bajos a veces

"Recordare tu gran lengua afilada como cuchillo Holly." Respondió el Doctor con una sonrisa irónica, aunque había un dejo de verdad en sus palabras

"Como sea, gracias por todo Doctor, de verdad muchas gracias, esperamos volverlo a ver." Agradeció Joey tendiéndole una mano al Doctor, a lo que este se la estrecho amigablemente

"De nada Joey."

"Por cierto, acerca de lo que hablamos sobre lo referente al señor Hughes."

"Oh, sí. Pues respóndele que no estoy interesado, yo voy a donde me plazca y no quiero estar atado a nada ahora mismo. Además, si necesitan mi ayuda en cualquier momento, pueden contactarme a través de ti con el número de teléfono que les di, cuya señal puede atravesar el espacio y tiempo."

"Sin duda, no olvidaremos eso." Respondió Joey como cargaba su celular especial, al igual que sus demás amigos que cargaba los suyos propios

"Bueno es todo, adiós Joey, chicos."

"No es un adiós, solo un hasta luego." Menciono Joey con una sonrisa a lo que el Doctor se la respondió igual

El grupo de chicos se quedaron fuera de la TARDIS, como el Doctor entre en ella de nuevo, la luz estaba parpadeando en la parte superior como la caja se desvanecía dentro y fuera con un zumbido potente, hasta que finalmente esta desapareció.

El Doctor volvió a su consola, para continuar su viaje solo de nuevo, como pensó en algo, algo que había hablado en su momento atrás con Joey y los demás.

"¿ _Quizás debería pensar en lo que dijeron ellos y buscar de nuevo a Rose? Pero ella rechazó la invitación la primera vez, ¿será que debo tratar con otra forma para convencerla?"_ En sus pensamientos, el Doctor encontró la solución y sonriendo, apretó los controles de la consola de su nave como esta se dirigía a su nuevo destino

Volver solo unos segundos después de haber dejado a una chica de nombre Rose Tyler, en la ciudad de Londres en plena noche.

Los chicos conformados por Joey, Lina, Psy y Holly volvieron a sus vidas normales, aunque sus seres queridos estaban algo extrañados del cambio que estos chicos tenían, después de algunos días desaparecidos, estos calmaron el ánimo de todos, y al poco tiempo, podría decirse que todo volvio a la normalidad.

Pero fue en la ocasión cuando Joey habló con el agente Hughes, que Joey le respondió lo que le dijo el Doctor de su parte.

"Ya veo, una lástima que no esté aquí. Hubiera sido de gran ayuda." Hablo Hughes

"El estará aquí cuando pidamos a su ayuda, con el tiempo que lleve conociéndolo, sé que no faltará a su palabra." Respondió Joey seguro de sí mismo

"Ya veo, me pregunto en dónde estará ahora."

"Quien sabe." Respondió Joey como no pudo evitar observar hacia el cielo azul del día y preguntarse lo mismo con una sonrisa

No pudiendo evitar el desearle suerte al Doctor, a la persona que conoció.

 **FIN ONE SHOT 1**

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Finalmente termine esta historia, me costó demasiado, y que al igual que la serie de Heroman, termine odiándola al final por no acabarse y volverse tan aburrida y tediosa al final. Por ende, casi no le hice reedición, para saber si termino bien o no en ortografía, y solo quise darle punto y fin de una vez, para centrarme en otras cosas._

 _Espero haber sido bastante fiel a la serie de Heroman, y también a Doctor Who, en especial al_ _ **Noveno Doctor**_ _, quien interpreto en su momento el increíble actor_ _ **Christopher Eccleston**_ _, mi primer Doctor y con quien comencé gracias a el, a enamorarme de esta longeva y maravillosa franquicia-universo._

 _Espero haber logrado eso, aunque el resto puede haber quedado muy mal, honestamente ya no le doy importancia a esto, pero quería hacer otra historia Crossover con Doctor Who, en especial con unos de mis amados Doctores, y con otra serie anime/manga, y Heroman fue la elegida, aunque no sea casi de mi interés, es buena serie dentro de lo que cabe; y podría relacionarse muy bien con el Whoniverse si lo pensamos bien. No pienso hacer continuación de esto de todos modos, así que._

 _Me despido, Saludos._


End file.
